


What Happens in Yuma

by Untherius



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Emberverse - S. M. Stirling
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untherius/pseuds/Untherius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's most recent good news will have to wait a little longer for general release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Yuma

“Xander!” exlcaimed Buffy. “There you are!” Then her tone changed in a way that Xander found curious. “I...have something to show you.”

She held up a pencil drawing of a pair of identical girls that looked like Buffy.

Xander raised an eyebrow. “I don't think the artist got your nose right,” he said flatly.

Buffy cocked her head. “They're not me, silly,” she said.

“Then...who are they?”

“They're our daughters...in fifteen years.”

“What?!”

“No ultrasound...I had Willow do it the mystical way.”

Xander blinked. “You're...pregnant?”

Buffy rolled her eyes, but resisted the urge the sock her husband in the shoulder, lest she dislocate it.

“But...the Southwestern Confederation is making you High Warlady next month!”

“I know. That's why I need you to keep this secret...for now.”

Xander put his hands on Buffy's hips. “Honey, we've been through life and death together...multiple times and multiple ways. You can always trust me.”

He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

“Now, I have some Warlady-ing to do.”

“And I have a trebuchet to test. See you at dinner?”

“Si!”


End file.
